Wakeup attempts
by Sharkey52
Summary: How does Crystal get the other dexholders up in the morning? A little one-shot to answer this question. Rated for Crystal and Gold putting Gold's seemingly-indestructable billiard cue to 'good use'.


**Just a one-shot I decided to make. I was stuck watching some anime show with my brother, I think it was called Beyblade, and saw a scene where the only female of the group had to wake the four boys. I was immediatly reminded of the dexholders and this came into form.**

**Note 1: Green will be the boy and Blue the girl.**

**Note 2: There will be only ten dexholders in this: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald.**

* * *

><p>Crystal groaned as she opened her dark blue eyes. Sunlight streamed though the open door of the dojo, facing the little garden with the wall sheltering them from the hustle of Saffron City.<p>

She sat up and stretched, pushing the blanket aside. Looking around, she let herself wonder why she was asleep alongside Blue and Yellow on the floor of the Fighters' Dojo in Saffron City. Then she remembered. For some reason, all ten of the dexholders had agreed to meet here for some catch-up time. Unfortunately the Hoenners' boat was late and, thanks to Gold, the Jhotoers has also arrived late. Because of this, they had, after asking permission, found some pillows and blankets in the store cupboard of the dojo (Seriously, why do they have blankets in a dojo? Heck, why do they even have a store cupboard? I mean, what is there to store?) and agreed to stay the night.

Crystal looked at the girls' sleeping area, then the boys'. For some inexplicable reason, the boys had chosen to sleep in a line. She'd ask them about it later.

She noticed the Hoenners' 'beds' were all empty. Ruby was probably shopping, Sapphire would be swinging off vines in the forest or something and Emerald...Emerald was probably being dragged along by Ruby shopping, probably threatening the taller dexholder with his soil-shooting gun.

She sighed yet again and decided it fell upon her shoulders to wake everyone up. She'd start with the boys, they'd be the hardest so she'd better get them out the way with.

"Gold first" she mumbled, getting to her feet. Gold would wake everyone else up with his loud voice and perverted attitude so he should be first candidate. On the other hand, she didn't really know how to wake Gold up. The last time she had to try and complete the task was two days ago in Azalea Town. She, Silver and Gold had been staying at the Pokémon Centre on the way to Goldenrod City to take the train to Kanto. Gold has slept like a log, despite the fact he had been forced to sleep on the floor whilst Silver and Crystal took the beds. When he hadn't woken up, Crystal had given up and turned to Silver for advice. The only the response she got was:

"Use a fire hose." Unfortunately they didn't have one on hand, however Silver had solved the issue with a red-hot chilli pepper he'd had in his pocket, apparently saving it for one of the juniors, probably Ruby or Emerald.

But this time Crystal didn't have a red-hot chilli pepper and she wanted to avoid Silver's usual tactic of practically kicking the raven-haired boy into next Thursday. She searched the room and saw Gold's 'indestructible' billiard cue leaning against the wall and smiled.

'_Perfect_!' she thought. She picked it up and walked over to the boys, stifling a laugh. They had some funny sleeping positions. Red was sprawled out upon the blanket that covered the shiny dojo floor, his cover blanket a mess as he snored the morning off like your traditional male anime/manga protagonist. Gold was circled up in a foetal position, sucking his thumb to make this look even more hilarious. Next to him, Green was the only one in any way, sort or form of a normal sleeping position. On the end was Silver who was, in a word, sleeping like the dead. His arms and legs were apparently pressed together like a corpse and the blanket covered his head.

Crystal bit her tongue to stop herself for bursting in stitches, swallowing her giggles as she approached the side of Gold's blanket that bordered with Red's. She raised the billiard cue to the sky and took a step backwards, ready to aim. What she hadn't realised was in the process of stepping backwards, her heel had made contact with Red's side. The Kanto dexholder shot up like a rocket into a sitting position screaming:

"GHOSTS!"

This caused both Blue and Yellow to sit up, both alarmed and looking around to see who was screaming and what ghost he was screaming about. This also woke up Gold who immediately screamed. But, as his thumb was in his mouth, all he succeeded in doing was biting his thumb. That just made him scream louder, but then his scream tripled as he saw the end of his own billiard cue come swooshing down to smash his face in. To avoid this, he removed his thumb from his mouth and rolled to the side. Unfortunately, he rolled straight into Green. The second Kanto dexholder also sat up, but his confusion was soon replaced with fury as he glared down at Gold. Gold rolled aside again, this time bashing into Crystal. This knocked the blue-haired girl off her feet, and brought the billiard cue down on Gold's head.

"YOU!" Gold fumed at her "You. Are. So. DEAD!" He leapt to his feet, just as Crystal screamed, grabbed the billiard cue and raced out the door with Gold following. There was a five minute long pause as Gold apparently chased Crystal halfway round Saffron City. In this time, Yellow went to see to an apparently traumatised Red and Blue went back off to sleep. Green was about to too, but then he realised Gold and Crystal were coming back and decided they needed to be split up before one killed the other. Only one person for that job. He sat up fully and shook his neighbour's shoulder.

"Come, get up Silver" he grumbled. When Silver didn't wake up, he pulled back the covers. He frowned. That wasn't Silver's head, that was Ruby's over-sized make-up kit. He pulled the covers back further and his frowned deepened. Silver's 'body' was just a rolled up blanket.

"Crafty" Green muttered "So where are you?" He stood up, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders for warmth, and headed outside into the little sheltered garden. On the way out, he was almost bowled over by Gold who was racing into the dojo waving his arms above his head. Crystal followed a few seconds later, holding the billiard cue above her head in a threatening manner whilst running after him. Green shook his head and walked along the wooden deck that was the porch. At the far end, near a small pond, he found Silver. The red-headed dexholder was asleep under a blanket on the deck, not making a sound. Green, ragged from his rude awakening, groaned and kicked Silver in the side. Silver startled and opened the eyes he was named after, triple blinking before he realised it was Green standing above him.

"Whatitis?" he groaned in one word, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You're late" Green responded "Crystal's taken your place in the 'Early Morning Mauling Of Gold' session." On cue, Something inside the dojo smashed followed by plenty of screams and yells.

"Not my problem" Silver groaned, still apparently half asleep. Green sighed and sat down on the deck, staring at the blue sky above the grey wall at the end of the small garden.

"So why are you out here?" the senior dexholder asked.

"Why are Gold and Crystal fighting?" Silver asked instead.

"Dunno" Green shrugged "Crystal tried to wake him up I think."

"Question answered then" Silver responded. Gold and Crystal emerged from the dojo; Gold, having retrieved his billiard cue, was playing his own version of Whack-a-Mole, Crystal being the 'Mole'.

"Do you put up with this all the time?" Green asked, Silver nodded "I pity you."

"I dunno, Red and Blue can be just as bad, even when they're not fighting" Silver sighed, lying down on his side. That was the one thing the senior and junior actually agreed upon, their follow dexholders.

"Last question" Green jerked his head in Gold and Crystal's direction "How do you break those two up before they break out machetes?" Silver shut his eyes, grunting one final response that appeared to be his response to any situation:

"Use a fire hose."


End file.
